1. Field
The present disclosure relates in general to needleless connectors, and more particularly to, needleless connectors having flexible valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical treatments often include the infusion of a medical fluid (e.g., a saline solution or a liquid medication) to patients using an intravenous (IV) catheter that is connected through an arrangement of flexible tubing and fittings, commonly referred to as an “IV set,” to a source of fluid, for example, an IV bag. Certain needleless connectors may be used in an IV set and may have a self-sealing feature to prevent leakage of fluid from an attached tubing when a mating medical implement is decoupled from such a needleless connector. Additionally, a needleless connector may include a mechanical valve for providing the self-sealing feature and controlling the flow of fluid within the IV set.
Certain needleless connectors employ a flexible valve that self-seals by returning to an original position after pressure on the flexible valve is released by a male luer tip when removed from the needleless connector port, for example. However, while certain valves will self-seal along a primary seal when returning to an original position, a portion of the flexible valve proximal to the port opening will typically not be flush with an adjacent surface of the port opening. Without a flush external seal at the port opening when the needleless connector is in a closed position, some fluid may leak from an interior portion of the needleless connector and/or dry or harden within a recess formed at the port opening. Moreover, such a recess, small slit or other penetration from the exterior surface of the port opening caused by a non-flush external seal may trap bacteria or other contamination within a portion of the needleless connector.